Family footsteps
by xBloodySnowx
Summary: What if Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach and Keith, have family in the apocalypse who have to survive just like they are doing. Find out what will happen to their family, but also what will happen to them? (further in the chapters there will be yaoi (Manxman) if you don't like it, don't read!)
1. Read before you read the story!

**Read before you read the story!**

**Hello and welcome to my story of Left 4 dead. Before you going read the story I wanted to say something:**

**The story is really different than other stories. In this story there will be the main characters of the games Left 4 dead 2. But, I made up some other characters. In this story every character that I made up is related to one of the main characters of L4D2. That means that this are two stories in one. I try to make it as it is in the game but make it different in some points.**

**The first chapter is a introducing of the characters that I made up. You know who they are related to and how they met the other survivors while surviving the apocalypse. After this chapter I will start the story. Each chapter will be going about other characters, but I will put the names on it above the story so you know about what characters the story goes about.**

**There will be YAOI in it! If you don't like, don't read it! But it will take a while to make it that far. The pairs in here are Nick and Ellis (I just love those two~~!) and Jelle and Ethan (those are two characters that I made up). I'm going to think of making some more characters together, but I don't really sure about it. So it will be a surprise for you and for me!**

**Keith is also coming this story. I don't know when. I don't know how. But he's coming! (even if I don't really know how he looked like or how he is. But I will do my best)**

**That's all I have to say about the story. I hope that you will give it a chance!**

**Enjoy and watch you're asses for zombies!**

**Next: Start of hell: introducing Jelle, Ethan, Hannah and Luke.**


	2. INTRODUCING: Jelle, Ethan, Hannah, Luke

**As I was saying in the first note (if you really read it) this chapter will be going about 4 of the characters that I made up. You will read who they are, how they found out of the apocalypse, how they met each other and who they are related to.**

**You think that this is maybe confusing or even not that good. But just try to deal with it!**

**Enjoy the story!  
_**

**The start of hell**

**Introducing**

**Jelle's point **

Hazel brown eyes ,of a nineteen year old boy, open tiredly while he yawns heavy and sits up in his bed. Man, what a night. He never slept that good in almost... four weeks! He yawns again and throw his legs out of the bed.

"Aw man, that's cold like hell!" He screams out when his feets met the cold floor in his room.

He walks, as fast as he can (and that is not fast early in the morning) to his closet and pick up the first socks he sees lying on the floor. He puts them on and a warm feeling makes him sigh.

"That's more like it"

He pulls out a light grey shirt that he puts on. He strips out if his pajama pants, and put on his black overall. He wrap the long sleeves around his waist, his older brother told him to wear it in this way. 'It's more compatible' he said. He crap his cap from the floor and put it on his head. It was in the frond black and in the back white. On the frond there was also a tractor sigh on it. Wow he did a lot to make his brother get one for him.

He walks to the mirror and looked ad himself. A grin appears on his face.

"Jelle, you look good man" he laughed ad himself and walked out his room.

Carefully, he listens if he hears anything from his dad downstairs, but the only thing he hear was himself. Jelle, slowly walks down the stairs.

"Dad?" he asked slowly and looked into the living room. His dad wasn't there. "Dad?!" no answer.

He shrugs. His dad would be, probably, on his work already. Nothing to worry about.

Jelle, walks into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. The only thing that he found was: some old bread and cornflakes. That will be his breakfast for today.

He walks back to the living room and let himself fall on the couch. He takes the remoter from the TV and turns it on.

"The hell?" he said surprised when he saw that on all channels was the same news.

"_-its more dangerous than everybody tough it will be. More people are getting infected and are turning into lifeless monsters!" _some videos are showed of weird... people? _"The CEDA tells everybody to leave the country and go someone else where it's save! There will be helicopters on points in the city" _a map was showed and there were some red circles on it. _"The CEDA also said that nobody... What is that? There are c__oming here!" _the woman screamed out and started to run while the camera falls on the ground and there was nothing showed anymore.

Jelle, was sitting on the couch with his mouth wide open. What in the fucking world was that? That was the only thing he could think of. Those things.. They were looking like zombies! But that's only possible in games and movies, not in real life!

As fast as he could, he runs to the window and looks outside. He hold in his breath when he saw... nothing. Nobody. Only an empty street with parked cars on the side of the road. Did everybody left him?

He runs to the door and opens it. He runs outside until he was standing in the middle of the street.

"Hello!" he screamed while looking all around him. "Is someone here?! HELLOOOOOOO!"

He runs to the house of the neighbors and start slamming on the door.

"Hello! Mister Adams! Are you there" he looked through the window, but he couldn't see anyone. "It's me, Jelle, you know? The kid from next door!" he slams again on the door. "Shit!"

He turns around and start to run back to his house. In his house, he closed the door and run up the stairs.

"I can better do what they told me to do" he pulled out his backpack and start to put some clothes in it. He also put his laptop in it. You never know.

He put on his sneakers and put his backpack on his back, when he remembered something. His dad must be somewhere else now. He left him all alone. He did not wake him up. He did not yell at him to get his shit together, and to fallow him. He just left him. All alone. In a god damn zombie apocalypse!

"Not that he cared about me anyway" Jelle remembered himself and walks out his room.

He walks to his dad's room and pulls a door open. In the other room were all kind of weapons. A grin appeared on his face. His dad can go to hell, he will make it better with these baby's. He hold a shotgun in his hand and put it around his shoulder. He picked two handguns, who he put eater side in his pockets of his overall. The last thing he picked up was a axed. He saw enough zombie movies to know what was going on.

Jelle turns around and runs down the stairs outside the house. Without looking back, he runs like he never did before. He was happy: he finally escaped his awful life with his dad. He was angry: because his dad just left him for dead! He was confused: what the hell is going on here! But most of all: he was scared. He was scared that he never sees his mom again. His brother. His best friends. Nobody he loves so much. And what scares him the most was: that he was all alone.  
_

**Ethan's point****  
****  
**"Hell baby! Give the money here!" a man, with the age of twenty five, sits around the poker table and let just show all of his cards. He was wearing a black suit, with a dark red button shirt under it. His shoes were from dark lather and was more expensive than his whole suit. His hair was black and was combed back, but a lock of hair was hanging in his face.

The three other man who were playing with him, groaned annoyed while they give him the money.

"You have good look now, Ethan' a man said while grinning like mad.

Ethan chuckles and focus his light, green eyes on the man. "What can I say: I'm born for this"

The mans, laugh ad this and shaking their heads, like they couldn't believe what just happened.

Ethan, takes the money and put it in his pocket of his jacket. Hell he loves the suit that he was wearing now. It was expensive, but man, like himself, must dressed liked that. That is what is brother always told him.

"What do you think, Ethan?' asked a other man him.

"Sorry? I didn't hear what you were saying"

"Another round?"

Ethan, pick up his glass and drink his alcohol drink. 'Sorry, but I have to go. Still got other things to do while I'm here" he stands up and start walking to the exit.

"Hold on there!" a man from the bar yelled at him.

Damn, almost! Ethan turned around and looked at the man. "What?"

"You have to pay for the drinks"

He pull a brow and start chuckling. "Sorry, I didn't hear you there. You said that I have to pay for it?"

"Yes, sire. That's what I said"

Ethan walks closely to the man. "And who is saying that?"

"Those man you were just with"

"Well why don't we..." he turned around to see that no one was sitting, where they just sit. "Those son of a bitches! They fucking tricked me!"

"Well. I'm really sorry sire. But you have to pay. Or else.."

Ethan, hold something against the man's head. "Or else what?" he push the gun more to the man's head and he was shaking like a scared puppy.

"I...I.."

"Yeah, what are you going to do then?' he put his face closely to that of the other man. "I'll make a deal with you" he pulls back to stand. "You let me just walk out of here, without paying anything or else"

The man nodded as fast as he could. "Y-yes sire. Y-you can go!"

Ethan smiled and put his gun in his pocket. "Thank you. I really appreciate it" he turns around and walked out the club . 'Those fucking assholes. I will kill them if I see them"

He start to walk to his car when something bothers him. He looked around him. Where are all the people? Before he went into the club, the whole street was filled up with people, now there was no one to see.

"Where the hell is everybody?" he mutters to himself and sits in his car. He puts on the radio and the first thing he hear was something that make him look confused at the radio.

_"-its more dangerous than everybody tough it will be. More people are getting infected and are turning into lifeless monsters!"_some screaming was heard out of the radio. This made Ethan look more confused. _"The CEDA tells everybody to leave the country and go someone else where it's save! There will be helicopters on point in the city" _some names were called from places what he knows by names. _"The CEDA also said that nobody... What is that? There are coming here!" _the woman screamed out and more people started to scream. And then... it was over.

"Infected?" Ethan said still confused. "The worlds gone insane" he pick up his pack of cigarettes and light up one. "Well whatever they want, I'm outta here" he starts the car and drive on the street when...

BAM!

"GOD DAMNIT!" Ethan stamps on the brake and the car stops with a shock. "What the hell was that?" He gets out the car and looks behind him.

Someone was laying on the ground and Ethan could feel a headache was coming up again. Why does this shit always happens to him? He start to walk to the person.

"Hey men, are you okay?" he wanted to reach down, when the person turns around and tried to bite him. "Jesus! Whatte fuck!" he took some steps back and look at the... What was it anyways?

Ethan wanted to run away, but the thing crap his leg and he falls on his knee. "Why not?" he start to kick the thing, but it didn't let go. "Fuck this shit!" he pulled his gun out and shoot right through the head of the monster. The grip on his leg went loose and he stand up. "Damn! What is going on! It look like a... Zombie"

A sound that was sounding like moaning reach his ears and he turns around to see another thing coming his way. And not just one.

"Shit!" he runs back to the car, pulls his back out of it and start to run. There was no time to start his car again and drive like a crazy maniac. Maybe it would kill himself! He needs to find someone, someone who doesn't want to take a bite of him.

He looked ad his leg and saw that there was a hole in his pants. "No fucking way! This is my favorite suit!"  
_

**Hannah'****s point****  
****  
**"No! I want it right here, right now!" a woman yelled through her cellphone while she was looking out the window. She had black hair that was tight back in a bun. She had a brown jacked on, with a white button shirt, and a skirt the same collar as her jacked. She whore some high, black, heels. "James, I send you a message a week ago that I wanted the information today!" she listens to what the man has to say, but it only make her more pissed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN: YOU DIDNT HAVE A MESSAGE FROM ME!"

The door of her office went open when a woman walks in. She saw that her boss was on the phone and just sit down in one of the chairs to wait.

"James, listen to me" Hannah say with a sign. "If you not give me the information today, you fired!" and with that, she hanged up and look at the woman in front of her.

"Seems like you got some problems?" the woman smiled.

"Can you believe this, Nancy?" Hannah let herself fall in a chair and looked at her colleague and friend. "That idiot said that he didn't got a message from me! He didn't sent the information! How can I publish it now?"

"Don't worry, Hannah" said Nancy, still smiling. "You will figure something"

"O yeah I will" Hannah said and focus on her laptop in front of her.

She just wanted to open a file, when she saws that see got a message.

"Let me guess, he sent the information" she opened the message, but it was not the information that she wanted to see. "A message from the CEDA?"

Nancy walked to her and looks at the screen. "Why would you get a message from them?"

"I have no idea" Hannah opened it fast and what see saw was horrible. "What is this?"

There were pictures of people who were getting eat by other... people? No they no people. Not anymore. They were looking like monsters. Zombies. Like in those movies. But, this looks real.

Hannah scrolled more down the page when she saw a note. Related to her and everybody else in the country.

_This is what is happening in the city. Everybody in this country, has to evacuate to another country. On t__he map, below this note, you can see were the helicopters are who will bring you to a save place. Make sure that you will bring as many people as you can, so that everybody is safe and that the CEDA don't kill any innocent people. The helicopters will be g__oing ad 15:00. If you are not on any of the helicopters..._

And there it ends.

Hannah read the note again and again. She couldn't believe what see just read. It was looking like someone was trying to make a joke with her. But, this wasn't a joke. Nobody will make a joke of something like this. It has to be real!

"My god" Nancy say behind her while she put hand for her mouth. "My children. My husband. They are ad school and work! I have to go to them!"

Before Hannah could say anything, Nancy run out the office while screaming that everybody has to leave. As one group, everybody stand up and start to run to the exit.

Hannah cursed and kicked her shoes out and pull down her skirt. She pick up a bag and pulls a pair of jeans out of it and puts it on. She also pulled out some boots and pull them on. She was happy that she really packed those stuff. She picked up her phone and went searching for a number. She held the phone against her ear when she found it.

A man ran into her office. "Hannah! We need to go!" and with that he runs away.

"Come on!" Hannah yelled ad her phone when no one picked up.

_Hello, this is Rochelle. I can't pick up my phone now. But leave a-_

"Damn it!" she throw her phone to the wall and start to run out her office.

She run to the stairs and started to run it down, when she heard screaming from everywhere. When she was ad the last stair, tears went up in her eyes when she saw what was going on. People were laying on the floor. Most were dead, but others were still alive and were trying to look for help. But they never get help. Monsters were already eating them, like there were some nice food.

Hannah start to run to the exit when...

"HANNAH!" a familiar voice was heard and she turned around to see Nancy laying on the floor, covered in blood. "HANNAH! HELP ME!" one of the zombies (she finally decide what they were) put his teeth in Nancy's stomach. The woman screamed and tried to push the zombie of her. But more were coming to help there buddy.

Tears were streaming down Hannah's face, when she finally decided that she can't help her friend. She turned around and start to run again.

On the street, people were running, screaming, bleeding, being eat and most of all being scared.

Hannah looked around her. Where did see have to go? Where was it save? Than see remembers the circles on the map. One of it was close by where she was. She had to go there. She started to run in the right direction, when her eyes fell on something on the ground. She take it from the ground. It was a gun. She put it in the back of her jeans and started running. Ad least she could defend herself. For a little time.

Now she had to find the helicopter and get the hell out if this hell!

**Luke's point****  
****  
**"LUKE! FOCUS!" a man screamed at the man while he was jumping like a frog.

Luke looked annoyed ad his coach while he throws the ball to one of his teammates. Why was that idiot here? Where was the 'real' coach. Like hell that jumping, old, fat man can be a coach of a football team. Never!

"Luke! WATCH IT!" but it was too late.

The ball slams in his face and Luke falls on the ground while grabbing his nose. Great! Now he has a broken nose! He sits up and looked ad his hand. Yep he was bleeding.

"God damn it!" he yells out and grabs his nose again. "Coach I'm bleeding!"

"What do you want me to do!" the coach yelled back at him. "You know what you have to do! Do I have to hold your hand!?"

Laugh was heard all over the field, and Luke just wanted to die right there.

He gets up and start to walk to the dressing rooms. He still hear the laughter but he didn't care. All that he cared about was: why Coach was not here?

He opens the doors and walks to the mirrors and looked ad his nose. It was not broken, it didn't stick out a bad way. He pulls some paper out of the machine and put some in his nose. He looked ad himself in the mirror. He had short, spikey blond hair and blue eyes. He had a light scar under his right eye. He sighs. He was almost thirty and he was still playing football and still got stuck in college. How that was possible... he didn't know. But he liked it. When Coach is around he felt... save. Like they were father and son. He knows that Coach thinks at him in that way, but why didn't he tell him that he was not at the training?

Luke sighs and pulls out the paper, to put it back fast. He was still bleeding. He sits down on the bench and takes his phone out of his jacket. He checks his e-mail, but saw that he didn't got anything new. Where was he!

The door of the dressing room was pushed open and his teammates were coming in.

"Hey there Luckie" he hated that name even when he was thirty they still bullying him. Pathetic! It was shit! "How's your nose doing it? Still crying for Coach" everyone started to laugh again.

Luke ignored it and started to get chanced. He hated it. Everything! The bullying. The people. He sign like hell he get a choice.

He wanted to put his bag on his shoulder when the door swing open again and someone was hard breathing standing in the door frame.

"Hey there Pete. Finally done with your laps?" Joey asked him while walking to his friend. "You out of breath, mate" and before anyone knows, Joey was laying on the floor with Pete on him. "WATTE FUCK!"

Everybody jumps away from the pair in panic. What did just happened! It all wend worse when Pete start to bite Joey everywhere he could. Joey started to scream and tried to push Pete off of him. But it didn't work.

Luke stares at the scene before his eyes. Was he dreaming? Did this really happened? No! It could be!

"Pete, what the fuck are you doing!" Oscar yelled and tried to push Pete away, but was bite instead. He screamed and pulled his arm back. "He fucking bit me!" and then everything went worse than it was before.

Pete, looked ad all of his teammates but he wasn't himself anymore. He was covered in blood and mud. He was moaning and growling and some weird, dark stuff was coming out of his mouth. What the hell was wrong with him! That's when they saw that also Oscar was starting to act strange. The same dark stuff was coming out of his mouth and he started to grab everything around him.

'I need to get out of here!' Luke tough to himself. He pushed everyone, included Pete, out off his way and run to the exit. But it was not getting any better. "SHIT!" he yelled when he saw more creatchers walking around. They almost looked like zombies. But that was impossible!

A hand grip his shoulder and he was pulled back. He wanted to scream, maybe it was one of these things, but a normal human hand was put on his mouth.

"Sst, do you want to get killed" a familiar voice was heard in his ear.

Luke turned around and was met with the eyes of his best friend. Micheal. "Thank god it's you!" he said. 'Whatte fuck is going on?"

"It's a god damn zombie apocalypse" Micheal answer seriously. "The CEDA are sending all the people out of the country with helicopters" he pulls out a map and hold his finger on one of the red circles. "This building is the closes one. You have to go there, before they get you to, Luke"

Luke looked at him in shock. "What do you mean ''you have to go there''? You are coming.."

"I got bit you idiot" Micheal interrupted him while showing him the bite mark. "You have to go!"

"I can't leave you" Luke said while looking at his best friend. "You are going.."

"God damn it Luke!" Micheal yelled and started to push Luke away from him. "Save you're fucking ass! Or else I'm going to hunt you in you're dead!'

And with that Luke started to run away with the map in his hand, the screams in his ears and the feeling of betraying his best, and only, friend in many years.

_

Jelle looked at the map in his hand. He should be close by now. He looked at the names of the streets he was walking. Why didn't he bring his bike or something else? He walks further until he hears a moan behind him. He turned around and hold one of his guns in front of him on the walking dead. He pulled the trigger and hit the zombie in his head.

"Damn! They are everywhere!" he started to run when there were more zombies were coming his way.

He hide himself in an alley and hoped that the zombies didn't follow him. He didn't know how many he had to kill to come here. They surprised him many times and he was also dead many times!

He let out his breath, that he didn't know he was holding, when he didn't hear anything. He wanted to started walking again, but something slimy curled around his chest. With a yell, he was pulled back. What got him? Was it a zombie? That was impossible!

The slimy thing was making his grip around his chest tighter and it was getting hard to breath. Jelle tried to get his gun out of his pocket, he let the other one fall on the ground when he was pulled back, but he was already feeling to get dizzy. He couldn't breathe anymore and his focus went fuzzy. Was this his end? Is he going to die here? At the age of nineteen? And he was also close to the save point. His eyes were starting to get heavier and he really tough he was going to die. But then...

A shot was hear and the slimy thing falls loosely around Jelle's chest.

Ethan stands with the gun in his hand, still pointed at the place were just the zombie was standing. Was it death? He hoped so. But what he didn't hoped, was that the boy was dead!

He runs to the boy and kneeled next to boy. "Hey, you okay?" he didn't get an answer and saw that the boys eyes were closed. Damn, why does he always had to get the bad luck?

He pulls away the slimy stuff away from the boys chest and throw it somewhere he didn't care. He hold his ear to the boys mouth and could feel that he was breathing. Something good happened!

"Hey! Wake up!" he gently slaps the boy on his cheek a couple of times. And what was feeling like forever, the boy opens his hazel brown eyes and was met with light green ones.

Jelle sits up and cough if he was trying to take some breaths. He winced when he feel the pain in his chest. What was that that almost killed him?

A hand was resting on his shoulder and Jelle turns around to the man that saved him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks for saving my life!"

"It was that, or I have to be alone" Ethan answers and stands up. He walks back to the street and walked where he was supposed to go.

Jelle fallowed him as fast as he can. He didn't want to be alone again and get pulled back again by that crazy zombie! "My name is Jelle"

Ethan didn't respond on that. Why does he always get the loud ones? He was not here to make some friends with a fucking kid. He was here to get the hell out of here. But he could feel the eyes of the boy looking at him. So he sigh and did the only thing he could do. "Ethan"

"Nice to meet ya, Ethan" Jelle said and grins.

Ethan looked at him while frowning. What the hell, is that kid so happy about. There are fucking zombies everywhere that are trying to kill them, and he was trying to have a nice, little talk?! He hated kids. Why did he saved him anyways?

"Can I asked ya something?" Jelle asked, not knowing that he was really starting to annoying the older man.

"No" Ethan replied and stops to looked in to the street.

"Aw come on! It's just a question" Jelle whined. He didn't want to be this childish, but he was almost dead and this man, Ethan, saved his ass. He wanted to know the man. But to be truth, he didn't got a question, he just didn't liked the silent.

Ethan, stops again and glared at the kid with cold eyes. " Listen up kid, I'm not in the mood of having a nice little talk with you. I'm fucking trying to get out of this hell! Yes I saved you're fucking, little ass, but that doesn't mean were buddy's. Am I clear?"

Jelle, looked ad Ethan with wide open eyes. He couldn't remember that someone really looked at him like that or did even talk to him like that. This man didn't like to play games. So he nodded slowly and broke the eye contact. 'Y-yeah ya clear. I'm sorry. It's just.."

Ethan didn't let him finished. He just started to walk again, knowing that the kid will follow him. Why did he save him? Why couldn't he just let him die! Now he has to babysit and he has to survive those motherfucking zombies! His day was getting worse! And a headache was coming up also. Great!

Jelle didn't know what to do. Should he fallow the grumpy man or find his own way? Well they had to go the same place, so he could better go with Ethan. With a distance, that doesn't make Ethan more grumpy but to make him feel save, he fallows the man to the safe point.

An half hour later, after killing many zombies and seeing some they never saw before, Ethan and Jelle climb up the stairs to the roof of the building.

'Hopefully there are other people there' Jelle tough to himself. Not that he doesn't feel save with Ethan around, but he got the feeling that the older man doesn't like him that much. Or anybody else. He wasn't even a talker, so most of the time Jelle tried to have a conversation with him. But Ethan just mumbles that he has to shut up.

Ethan let out a annoyed sigh. "Why, in fucking hell, does they have to place those helicopters on the roof of the highest, fucking, building they have here!"

"I think it's the best place to put helicopters there" Jelle answered bluntly while stopping for a sec to look at the other. "If they put them somewhere else, maybe we couldn't get out anymore and the zombies will get us"

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Well thank you for explaining it to me, dumbass. But it was not a question. And like hell I already know that!" he walks past the younger boy and walk the stairs up as fast as he can.

"I tough it was a question" Jelle mumbles, a little hurt by the reaction of the other. Maybe it was better to go a different way, But, he could not leave now... Or could he?

"Who are you people?!"

Jelle broke out from his toughs and runs up the stairs. "Ethan! Are you okay?" he opens the door to the roof and a gun was pointing ad him. "Woah!" he held his hands in front of him.

"Who are you?" ask a man, while starring ad Jelle.

Jelle wanted to answer the question, but he was focusing on something else. "You play football?"

The man let his gun point to the ground a little, and stare surprised to the kid. "Yeah. I am playing football. How did you know?"

"I see that logo more than once" he pointed at the football on the man's chest. "My brother toke me to a game once. It was pretty awesome! Ya guys had to play to some other guys, and then I saw that logo. Man! Ya guys were awesome! My brother even get the ball and..."

"Will you just shut up, before I throw you off of this roof!" Ethan snapped while he rub his nose with his thumb and index finger. "You really are annoying"

"You don't need to snap ad him in that way" the tinted woman said, when she saw that the boy was staring at the ground. "You could just said..."

"I don't give a god damn shit about 'how I could said it'" he looked pissed ad the woman, but she just started back. "I just want to get out of this shit!"

"We all want that" the man said while putting his gun on his back. "But this isn't a way. We need to help each other. It's better that we stay like this. The four of us"

The woman nodded and so did Jelle. Everybody was starring ad Ethan. Nobody know what he would say or what he will do. But Ethan wasn't that dumb.

"Fine"

"My name is Hannah" the tinted woman said and smiled.

"I'm Luck"

"Nice ta mate ya. I'm Jelle"

"Ethan"

"Good, now we knew each other names, we better should go" Hannah said while walking to a table with ammo, guns and first aid kits.

"Go?" repeated Ethan her. "I'm not going anywhere. There should be a helicopter here, it can be here any second"

"You can wait here forever if you ever think that there is a helicopter coming here" Luke said while taking some ammo and put a first aid kit on his back.

"They said on the news that here was coming a helicopter" Jelle said while taking a new handgun, because he left it somewhere and he didn't look for it. "Then it has to come here"

"I got a message and in that massage I read that the helicopter will be leave ad 15:00" Hannah said while crossing her arm for her chest. "If I'm not wrong, it's now 15:15"

"You telling me we are too LATE!" Ethan yelled while he throws away his gun. "GREAT! I finally tough I was getting out of this fucking shit! But no! I have to stay here with people that I don't know and a fucking annoying kid!"

Jelle looked shocked at Ethan while the man said it. He was something different for him than 'people he didn't know'. Why would he said that? He didn't do anything wrong... Right?

"Listen up asshole," Hannah begin while stepping closer to Ethan. "All four of us wanted to get out of here. We all tough that we were going to made it, but we didn't!" she turned around to the other two of the team. "We are, maybe the last survivors here. The only thing that we can do is stick together and go to the other safe point"

"She has a point" Luke said. "We are stronger with the four of us together, than going alone. The chance we are going to survive it is bigger, with all those zombies and other things, that I think are zombies to. And we could get to know each other better"

"I don't want to know you guys better!" Ethan snapped ad him while looking pissed. "The only thing I want is to get out of here. But," he sigh defeated. "You guys had a point. If I'm going alone I will not survive it long"

"So that means, we are a team now" Jelle said with a wide grin. "So we are team zombiekillers! I remember when me and my best friend, Raöel, were, actual, playing that we are zombie killers! It was pretty awesome, because we had those fake guns were we played with and our brothers were the zombies and..."

"Jelle, can you tell us the story another time?" Hannah said with still the same smile.

"Yeah, sure" Jelle said while chuckling. He then turned around to Ethan. "You can say it in that way"

"Like hell, you will shut up than" he mutters and picked up a M16, some ammo, a first aid kit and a handgun. "So, where are we going?"

"I got a map!" Jelle yelled out and put the map on the ground.

Luke was the first one who was kneeling in front of the map. "We should go here" he pointed ad a bridge. "Seems like there is a safe point"

"It's better that than nothing" Ethan said and walked out the door to the stairs. "Let's just going, before there is no way out"

The three other members, fallowed him down the stairs. Each with a gun in their hands ready to shoot when they have to. They stand still for a door and listen to it.

"We have to go in there, but it sounds like that we are not the only one" Hannah said while holding her hand to open the door. The other three were ready to shoot anything bad.

When the door opens the four of them jump into the room, what was not a room but a hallway. They look around but it seems that the zombies where in the rooms.

"We are ad a hotel" Jelle said while losing his grip a little on his gun.

"No shit" Ethan said on that and started to walk.

"It's weird that they are all in the rooms" Luke said while looking into a room.

"Well I'm happy they are" Hannah said while shivering.

"Just shoot them if they come out" Ethan said and run into the room while shooting.

The zombies came running to them when they hear the shots and saw the humans walking in. The four shoot only yelling if one of them have to reload. They never said to each other to yell if they were, but it was now a rule between them. When someone is reloading, the other protect that one. When all of the zombies are dead, and they made sure that no other zombies were coming, they search the room.

"That went pretty well" Luke said with some kind of humor.

"It was better if those god damn things, weren't here" Ethan said while grabbing some pain killers.

Jelle wanted to say something, but a growl made him frown. He turns and walks to the door of the room. When he was back in the hallway, he looks around but couldn't find anything. Should be some other zombies that already walked away. He wanted to walk back to the room, but then something jumped on his back and started to scratch his face.

"SOMETHING IS RIDING ME!"

Ethan, Hannah and Luke turned around when they hear the youngest of them scream. There run to the hallway and saw what was going on.

"GET IT OFF!" Jelle screamed while being slammed into the wall by the zombie.

"Shit" Ethan said while shooting the zombie.

"Are you insane!" Hannah screamed to him. "You are going to hit Jelle!"

Luke walked to the boy and slammed, with his gun, on the zombies back.

The zombie let go of the boy and turned to the older one. Luke shoot the zombie through his head and the zombie fall on the ground.

"Damn, that was a close one" Jelle said while rubbing some blood off of his cheek. "That really surprised me"

"You okay?" asked Hannah while she walked to him to look at his face.

"It's okay. Just some scratches" Jelle answered with a smile. "It could be worse. One time me and my brother, Ellis, were trying to stand on our skateboard while a car pulled us. It was awesome! Until I fell and was smash to the ground and I-"

"Jelle" Ethan interrupts him while sighing annoyed.

"Yea?"

"Shut your, god damn, mouth before I make you shut up forever!" he started to walk again to another room where he started shooting the zombies. Luke was fallowing him.

"Did I done something?" Jelle asked Hannah while looking confused ad her.

"No" she said while smiling and fallowing the other two. "He is just a asshole. It's not your fault. Just ignored it"

Jelle just nodded, but didn't really believe it. He should asked the older one, why he is being so hateful to him. But now was not a great idea. He fallowed the others and was now more focused on the zombies. He didn't want to be attacked anymore.

Ethan looked around the room, but there was nothing there for them to use. Only some zombies who they killed fast. He sigh out and picked his cigarettes out of his pocket and light one up. "That's more like it"

"Maybe you not dying by the zombies, but by cancer" Hannah said while she make a disgust face when see smell the cigarette.

"It will be like heaven if I die now" Ethan said while glaring at the woman. Who does she think she is? She cannot tell him what to do!

"I can throw you out the window, so you can have a nice fly to the, fucking, ground!" Hannah yelled while her eyes spit fire. She knew this man for like a half hour and she started to hate him already.

"Stop it you two" Luke said when he saw that Ethan wanted to say something. "We need to focus on, how we get, the fuck, out of here alive. Jelle was already attack by one of those special infected ones. That will not be the only time that someone of us get attacked. If we can't trust each other, we are already dead!"

The three others looked at him and new that he was right. But it will take some time.

"Fine" Hannah said while she walked out the room and start shooting at zombies so that they can run safe.

Luke fallowed her and start helping her.

Jelle wanted to go helping to but a glare from Ethan let him freeze. Those eyes were cold like ice and Jelle didn't like that. The most he didn't like was the glaring. "W-what?"

"That what just happened, was your fold" Ethan said. His voice was just as cold as his glare and Jelle shivers from it.

"How was it my fold? Ya were a asshole, not me"

"No, you were a fucking little kid who couldn't shut up" he snapped. "That's why I get annoyed and that's why I become a more asshole than I already am. So if you are smart, and I know that you aren't but at least try it, you stop with those , god damn annoying, stories and listen to us what you have to do. I'm I clear?"

Jelle didn't know what to say. He was shocked about the fact that somebody could be this cold. He wanted to say that Ethan could fuck himself and that he wouldn't listen to him. But he couldn't. he just couldn't.

"I asked you" Ethan came closer to him. "If I was clear?"

Jelle looked at him from a second but broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. "Yea, ya clear Ethan"

"Good" he walked past him and walked to the other. "Ooh, before I forget it to say: stay away from me. I hate kids like you" with that he run into the hallway and fallows the other.

Jelle let out a shaky breath when he realized that he hold his gun in a tight grip. His knuckles were turn wide and his hands were shaking a little. What is he going to do? He didn't like it how Ethan was talking to him and how he treated him. But what can he do? If he goes away those zombies will kill him. But if he stays Ethan will do the same thing as the zombies.

"Jelle, are you coming?!" Luke's voice broke his tough and Jelle made his decision.

"I'm coming" he run out the room and saw the other ones standing by an elevator. He walk to them and avoid Ethan's look while he get into the elevator. When everyone was in, in push the bottom and they went down.

"So, how do you guys knew about this?" Hannah asked while she make sure she got enough ammo. "I've got a massage from the CEDA with the information"

"I saw it with my own eyes" Luke answers and wipes some sweat from his forehead. "One off my team was bitten and bit another one from my team. That's how I came to know that it was real shit" He didn't say anything about his best friend Micheal. Maybe they will think he's got bit to.

"I hit one of those, motherfucking things, with my car" Ethan say and he made sure that his suit was still sitting on his place and was not that dirty. "Wanted to go home, when of them jump before it. I also hear it on the radio, but didn't believe that shit, until I hit one. I wanted to help him, but it was trying to bite me and that's when more zombies were coming"

They were looking ad Jelle, surprised that he didn't started to talk when Ethan was done with his story.

Jelle stared at the others, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to tell that his dad just left him for the zombies, and he didn't want to annoy Ethan more than he already was. Maybe it was better for now to just be silent and tell them another time. But of course, Ethan did not leave it like that.

"Now, when he can talk, he doesn't talk" he stroke his hand throw his hair and sigh annoyed. "I hate kids"

Jelle sighs and decide to just tell them. "I saw it on the news, when I wake up" he started not looking at any of them. "I tried to watch some TV when on every channel was the same thing about the zombies. So that's how I knew about"

"Why didn't you go with your parents?" Hannah asked. She had this feeling that he was not telling everything.

Jelle bite his bottom lip. What does he have to say? He can tell that his parents are divorced, but still… Before he could say anything the elevator stop with a shock and all four fell to the floor.

"The fuck just happened?" Luke screamed while he get up.

The others get up as well, guns in their hands ready to kill whatever was coming. But nothing was coming. They didn't even hear a thing that was sounding like zombies.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked while she backed away until she was with her back against the wall.

"Were stuck in a, fucking, elevator" Ethan answered. "That's what happened!" he walked to the doors and try to pull them open. He looked ad Luke. "Help me!"

Luke stand across from him and together they try to pull the doors open. But, how hard they tried, it was not getting open.

"FUCK!" Ethan yelled out and slams on the door. "FUCK! SHIT! DAMN IT!"

"Ethan, calm down" Hannah said while she place a hand on her shoulder. "We figure out something"

Ethan shrugs her hand away roughly and tried to open the door again. "OPEN!"

Luke and Hannah tried to calm down the man, while Jelle was just looking ad scene before him. He didn't know what to do and even if he did something, Ethan was just yelling at him.

A blinking light got his attention and he looked at the buttons of the elevator. One of them was blinking a red light. What if he pushed it? Maybe the elevator doors will open. He walked to the buttons, the others didn't have attention on him, and push the blinking button.

"You not helping, you ass…" Hannah was interrupt when the elevator started to move again.

The three older ones, looked at Jelle, who has a huge grin on his face.

"It worked" he said while rubbing his neck.

"Good job, boy" Luke said squeezing the boy shoulder gentle.

"Thanks" Jelle said while chuckling. "Raöel and I made a elevator stop without the people, who were there, knew about it. It was hilarious! All the woman were startin' to scream and cry. Raöel than pushed on the same button and the elevator started moving again. We were hanging there for five minutes and everyone was in panic! Man, that was a awesome joke" he smiled wide as he remembered the joke like it was yesterday.

Luke and Hannah were chuckling when they hear the story. Ethan just rolled his eyes and mumbled something like "Stupid kids and their jokes"

When the elevator stopped, they hold their guns ready , and the door slide open. They jumped out the elevator to be met with… nothing. The hall they were in was empty. They walked further, while looking around for the infected. But there was no one, except the four of them.

"Well, it could be worse" Luke said while lowering his gun. "This whole room could be with those basters. And there is a safe room!" he pointed at open door.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Jelle said while he was looking behind him.

"Be happy that we don't have to look for our asses this time, kid" Ethan spat ad him while he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"But still" Jelle said still not believing that they are safe. "Everywhere were zombies, why shouldn' there been here?"

The three looked at him. He was right. If those zombies were in the whole hotel, they must be here to. But, where are they?

A loud roar was hear, with loud footsteps fallowing it. Before one of them could really do something, Hannah was being pushed by a Charger and was slammed into the wall.

She screamed out of pain when her back smashed into the wall. Her head hit the wall so hard that see was unconscious immediately. The charger let out a roared and grab the woman to smash her on the floor.

"HANNAH!" Luke screamed and started to shoot at the special infected.

Ethan was helping him. Curses were coming out his mouth while he tried to shoot the big zombie on a weak place.

Jelle, run to the zombie and take an axe out of his backpack and jumped on the Charger while letting the axe smashed into the head of the zombie.

The Charger roared one more time, before it let go of Hannah and fell on the floor.

Jelle fell from the Charger and the air was pushed out of him when he fell on his back. He just lay there. Whatte hell did he just did? He didn't even think about what is was going to do. He saw that Hannah was in danger and just wanted to help her.

Luke, run to the tinted woman. "Hannah" he slaps her cheek gently, but she didn't react. He pulled up her head when he felt something warm. He looked at his hand and it was all red. "SHIT!"

Ethan walked to the boy, who was still lying on the floor and was staring to nothing. "That was a badass rescue" he hold out his hand.

Jelle, stared at the hand confused. Was he not mad at him? Was he just playing with him? No matter what it was he was happy that he wasn't a jerk to him now. He grinned and wanted to grab his hand but Ethan pulled it back and an evil smile was showing on his face.

"But it would be better if it was you, who was slammed down" he stares at the boy for a second, before he heard Luke yelling out. He turned his back to the boy and walked ad fast as he could to the man.

He felt a little guilty about what he just did. No actually he was not. That kid was so annoying. Yes he did save Hannah's live, but that doesn't mean he is a hero now. Everybody has to watch each other asses. If he was now going to price the kid, what else would he be doing. Wait a damn second! Was he worried about the kid? About what he was going to do when someone else was attacked again? NO FUCKING WAY!

Jelle sits up. He felt really hurt about what Ethan just did. He knew he was a asshole and all that shit. But, to just let him lay on the floor and saying something like that, did really hurt him. He could feel the tears burn in his eyes and he pulled his cap down to cover his eyes. He couldn't go cry now. Ethan will only made some more bad jokes about it. He just have to accept that Ethan hate him and that it won't chance. No matter what he did.

"She's bleeding like hell" Luke said when Ethan was close. "We need to get to the save house and patch her up"

"How long do you think until she waked up?" Ethan said while rubs away some dirt from his jacket. He was not worried about Hannah he just wanted to move on.

Luke, knew about this and he glared. "How the fuck should I know? But we not going any further until she wakes up and is ready for it" he lift her up, bridal style. "You really have to chance your attitude, _boy_" with that, he started to walk to the safe room.

Ethan, rolled his eyes again and pinch the bridge of his nose. Jesus Christ, why the hell does he have to team up with some losers like them? He looked next to him when he saw Jelle walking past him. His cap was for his eyes, but he just knew that the boy was trying not to cry. He sighs and goes with his hand throw his hair. "This is going to be a long journey" he then walked after Jelle and closed the door to the safe room, when everyone was inside.

**If you ask me: I think that Ethan is a more as****shole than Nick. Is that even possible? The answer: yes! ^^**

**That were the 4 characters that I made. What do you think of it? I think you can tell by yourself who these characters are related to but, the list right under this text will make sure to make it more clear for you:**

Jelle is Ellis little brother  
Ethan is Nick's little brother  
Hannah is Rochelle's niece  
Luke is a player in Coach's football team (they have a father son relation but that will come more in the chapters)  
Raöel is Keith's little brother (Raöel is coming in the next chapter)  


**But anyway review the story, put it to your favorites, fallow it and watch your ass for some zombies! See you in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: INTRODUCING: Raöel **


	3. INTRODUCING: Raöel

**This chapter is going about Raöel. Why I didn't place him with the other four is because he is not with them at the beginning. He is coming in the group in the later chapters. The same thing is for Keith. I did made another chapter with more characters, but I chance it. ****  
****_**

**Raöel**

"Raöel, come over here and help me for sec, will ya?"

A twenty year old boy, looked up from his car magazine, and yawns loudly. His red hair were pointing all the ways, under his, dark red cap. He had a dark, red shirt on with his overall over it. It was still zipped open, because it was damn hot! "Why would I have to help ya? Ya got already help"

"Just come over here little bro"

With a sigh, Raöel came up from the chair and walked out the kitchen door to the backyard, where is brother and best friend, where busy fixing a car. His car "So what is it?"

"Aw come on Raöel, don't tell me ya still angry about what happened to ya car" his bother said while looking up ad him with a smile. "Please, don't tell"

"Well, sorry, but I'm still pissed yeah, Keith" Raöel answered. "You broke my, fucking, car!"

"It was a accident" Keith said while getting up. "But ya have to say, that it was a awesome drive!"

Raöel chuckled. "That's true. Accept that we were almost dead"

"I can still hear ya all scream like little girls" laugh his brothers best friend, Ellis. "That was a hell of a night!"

"Yeah it was" laugh Keith. "But we felt guilty about it, that why we fixed ya car"

"Yeah, and I'm really happy with it" Raöel said while shaking his head laughing. "If ma know about is, she will kill ya and then call Ellis' ma and made sure that she will kill him and Jelle"

"Nah, my ma will understand it" Ellis said while waving it away. "It reminds me that one time when we went all to the mountain and we wanted to jump off those cliffs"

"Yeah and ya two really did it and couldn't breathe for like fifteen minutes, because ya guys wanted to do it whit a flip and ya fell on ya stomach" Raöel reminded to two of them while starting to laugh. "That was awesome"

"And painful" Keith said while rubbing over his chest. "Ey El, try if the radio is doing it"

Ellis nodded, and got in the car to turn it on. "It works!"

Keith looked ad his little brother and rest his arm around his shoulder. "I told ya we could fixed it"

Raöel looked at the car, and he had to admit it looked better than it was before. It looked newer than it was before. "This time I to admit it"

Keith laugh and starts to ruffle his brothers head, with still his cap on.

"Ey guys!" Ellis yelled out the car. "Ya need to hear this"

The two brothers looked confused ad each other, before they went to the other.

"What is it, El?" Keith asked while leaning on the door.

"Just shut up and listen"

"_-its more dangerous than everybody tough it will be. More people are getting infected and are turning into lifeless monsters!" _some screaming was heard out of the radio. The three of them looked confused ad each other. _"The CEDA tells everybody to leave the country and go someone else were its save! There will be helicopters on point in the city" _some names were called from places what he knows by names. _"The CEDA also said that nobody... What is that? There are coming here!" _the woman screamed out and more people started to scream. And then... it was over.

"Infected?" Raöel said while looking at the older man's. "What ya think they mean about that?"

"I have no, fucking, idea" Keith said while rubbing his index finger over his little beard. "But it sound serious"

"Shit man" Ellis said while jumping out the car. "I'm gonna look if ma and Jelle are okay. I see ya guys later" he takes out his car keys and gets in his own truck and drive home.

"What are we gonna do?" Raöel asked while looking ad his brother.

"Ma is out in town. I'm gonna look for her" Keith answered while taking his key out of his pocket. "Ya gonna take some stuff and put it in some, bags so we can leave when something is really wrong"

"Yeah I will. Careful out there" Raöel said while going into the house.

He looked how his brother drove away and he started to run upstairs to pack in some stuff. He will do his own stuff first. He doesn't know why, but he got a bad feeling about this all. And what was even worse, he got the feeling that that was the last time he will see his brother. So was Ellis. He hoped not. When he got his stuff, he put his backpack on his back and walk downstairs.

He stand still in the hallway and listen to... nothing. Just silence. He didn't like it. When Jelle was here, he was always talking. About his dad and shit. Wait? How could he forget his best friend! He runs to the phone and called him. But nobody picked up so he broke the line and put the phone down.

"Please let him be okay" he walked back to the kitchen when a growl was heard behind him.

He didn't want to look behind him. He didn't want to know what was behind him. But then he did turn around and his eyes wide open when he saw what was standing before him. Someone, or something, was standing on his hands and feet, the hoodie of his sweater was before his face, but Raoël could see sharp teeth that were covered in blood.

'Whatte fuck is that!' he screamed ad himself, while he was backing away. How did it come in here?!

The monster was putting his eyes on Raöel and was making himself ready to jump. Raoël saw this and turns around to made a sprint. But the monster jumped on his back, push him to the ground and start too scratch him.. Raöel started to scream and tried to puss the thing off of him, but it didn't work. He started to hit the zombie, but it didn't work. It wouldn't get off of him. He started to feel around himself for something. Finally, he found something and grab it. With a scream he stabs the knife in the zombies head.

Finally it let go and Raöel jumped on it and start to stab with his knife in the zombies head. When he was sure it didn't move anymore he get up and stares ad it while getting his breath.

"God fucking damn it!" he said while rubbing some blood out of his eyes. "It looked like a.. zombie? Is that possible?!"

More growls and moans reach his ears and he started to run out the kitchen to the front door. He pushed it open and start to run. He stopped when he saw that people were doing the same thing as he was. People were running, people were laying on the ground, bleeding and being... eat? A sick feeling came up and he looked away. The fuck is going on!

A zombie came his way and he swing with the knife and chop the head off. It fell lifeless before his feet. He stares at it and then started to run. He need to find Keith, or Ellis or Jelle or is ma! He didn't care! He just wanted to be with someone he knows! And can help him to wake up from this nightmare.

**This was the last chapter of the introducing. I hope you actually like the idea what I have. The story is now going to start and, maybe, there will be another character but I have to think about it.**

**But anyway review the story, put it to your favorites, fallow it and watch your asses for some zombies! See you in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: CHAPTER ONE: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach**


	4. CHAPTER 1: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach

**Are you still reading? GOOD ^^D.  
I hoped that you liked the other characters that I made. The next chapters will be around the original L4D2 characters. I'm still asking myself: when and how, am I going to put Keith in the story. I just don't know! But I will fix that… hopefully… somehow : D  
Well than we are finally arrived by the chapter with Nick, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach. I'm not going to start with them from the beginning that will take too long!**

**Enjoy the story~**

**CHAPTER 1****  
****Nick, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach**

"BOOMER!" Ellis screamed while he shoot the fat special infect. The Boomer exploded and Ellis wanted to yell out a victory laugh, but he chance his mind when he hear a familiar voice screaming furious at him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Nick screamed when he tried to rub away the green glue out off his eyes. But it didn't work so well. "Ellis! That is the fourth this day, that is exploding in my face! THANKS TO YOU!"

Ellis bit his lip to not laugh out loud. He didn't want to make the older man more angrier than he already was. But he couldn't help to grin a little. "Sorry Nick"

"Sorry my ass!"

"Knock it off. It was an accident" Rochelle said while helping the gambler cleaning his face.

"An accident?" echoed Nick furious. "An accident! IT WAS THE, GOD DAMN, FOURTH TIME, ROCHELLE!"

"Nick stop yelling!" Coach said annoyed while he looked around searching for zombies that were coming his way. "We clean ya up when we are in the safe room"

"I'm already dead than" Nick mumbled, but he didn't say anything more.

The four of them walked further down the street. Shooting some zombies who were coming to close.

Ellis was still trying not to laugh about what happened. If Nick sees him laugh, the man would be probably killing him. But, he just couldn't forget the face Nick was making when the Boomer exploded next to him. He let out a chuckle. That was hilarious!

Nick, who was still trying to get the nasty stuff from his suit, was getting more pissed when he hear Ellis still laughing about it. How much he just wanted to shoot kid and leave him behind for the zombies. No more annoying laughing. No more annoying talking. And the most important thing: no more, fucking, annoying stories about that, fucking, Keith! If that guy even exist! It's like impossible that someone can survive a fall from a mountain! Nick sigh annoyed. It will never happen.

Rochelle looked back over her shoulder and shoot a warning glare to the older man. She knew what he was thinking. Yes, Ellis can be annoying sometimes. But, he is still young. Normally they weren't here, fighting infected people to survive. They didn't even met each other if this didn't happened. But, it did happened and they met each other. So now they have to deal with each other

Coach looked back at his teammates. He shakes his head and looked back in front of him. Those young people were always fighting. It reminds him when he was coaching his football team. But the tough were interrupt when he hear a cry. "Hold on" The other three slowly walked to him and stand next to him. "I hear a witch"

"Aw no man" Ellis groaned. "Not another one"

"Just put out the lights and try not to startle her" Rochelle said while she turn out her flashlight.

"You hear that, Overalls?" Nick said while he looked at Ellis. "Don't startle her!"

"I hear it, Nick. Don't ya worry" Ellis said with a smile on his face and he walked further to the building they were walking to.

"I hope that bitch got him" Nick mumbles when he was starting to walk again.

"Don't say that, Nick!" Rochelle said angry.

"Listen, Nick, stop being an asshole for one-" Coach was starting to walk to the gambler but a loud noise made him stop and looked back.

Ellis was standing by the door of the building, but it was closed. He hear the Witch somewhere but didn't know were. He tried the door again but it didn't go open. So he takes some steps back and kicked the door open. The next thing he know was, that he was lying on the floor with a startled Witch trying to kill him. "GET HER OFF!"

Coach, Rochelle and Nick didn't have to see to know what was going on. It was already a time ago that Ellis startle a Witch so they didn't were really surprised. But they still had to help. They run to the boy and start shooting the Witch.

The witch looked back at the three survivors, but she still made sure that boy, that she already got, didn't go away. She let out a scream and start to dig her nails in the soft flesh.

Nick, runs to the Witch and push her away with his shot gun. Coach and Rochelle start shooting on the Witch again a couple seconds later, the witch fall on the floor. All three stood there breathing hard. But they looked ad Ellis when the boy was starting to sit up.

"That was a close one" he tried to laugh, but if he was only breathing the cuts were hurting him.

Rochelle, pulled her first aid kit from her back and kneeled next to him. "Let me see those cuts, Sweetie" she pulled his shirt up and looked at the cuts on his chest and stomach. They weren't deep, but were bleeding. She took out her bandages and start to wrap him up. "Don't worry they are not deep"

"What was that part again that you were saying 'I hear it, don't worry about it'?" Nick said when he glares at the southern. "You never listen to what we are saying! If we say: don't startle a fucking Witch, you just do it!"

"I tough that she was somewhere else. Not in the building" Ellis said and stands up when Rochelle pulled his shirt down and she was standing.

"Next time look better, dumbass" with that he walked into the building and start to shoot the zombies. Why was he getting so pissed? What was that feeling he had? 'Just ignore it', he tough by himself and push a zombie.

Coach, Rochelle and Ellis, were joining him fast. All four shooting at zombies, hoping that there were no special infected, but they were wrong.

A Spitter blocked there way and spit the sour ad the survivors. The four jumped either a way and Rochelle shoot the Spitter before she could spit again.

"Nice shooting" Coach said while putting his thump up. He hear a shot and looked to see a zombie falling on the ground before it could reach him. "And a thank you for you" he said to Ellis.

"Yeah, yeah, nice one everyone" Nick said annoyed. "Can we go now?"

"Why so grumpy?" Coach said while chuckling.

Nick didn't answer it, just turned and start to walk further in the building looking for a safe room.

Coach, a little proud off himself, fallowed him with the two others behind him.

After killing many zombies they were standing for a door, with an alarm on it. If they open it, they were in deep shit!

"So were are going to do it?" Nick asked, looking around him for another way out.

"We have to" Rochelle answered. "The stairs are blocked and this is the only way out"

"No other choice than" Coach said and put his hand on the door to open it.

The other three survivors were checking their guns and nodded when they were ready. Coach opened the door and the alarm went off and was hear throw the whole building.

As fast as they could, they run throw the open door and running up a stairs. They could hear the zombies coming from behind them and were already welcomed by some zombies in front of the. Shots were echoed in the staircase together with their screams and those from the zombies.

The crazy laugh of a Jockey was hear and Rochelle was the first one who hear it. She wanted to warn the others, but the Jockey was faster. He jumped on her and start scratch her face. She started to scream and try to pull the Jockey off, but she knew it didn't work. "HELP! GET IT OFF"

Nick was the one who was the closest to Rochelle. He points his shotgun on the Jockey and wanted to shoot, but the thong of a Smoker wrapped around his chest and pulls him back from the stairs. "SHIT! SMOKER GOT ME!"

Coach and Ellis stopped when they hear their two teammates screaming for help. They had to do something fast, the zombies were coming closer!

"Ellis, you help Nick" Coach said while he run to Rochelle.

Rochelle was slammed into the wall by the weight of the Jockey. She let her gun fall on the ground and tried to hit it with her hand. Where are the others? Why is no one helping her? As she was thinking that a shot was hear next to her and she feel the Jockey sliding off from her on the ground.

She turned around and saw Coach standing, holding out her gun. She take it from him and smiled a little. "Thank you"

"Don' worry. Let us get moving" Coach said while he started to run up the stairs with Rochelle close behind him.

Meanwhile, Ellis run down the stairs shooting zombies to get closer to the Smoker so he doesn't shoot Nick instead. If he did that, and Nick will survive, he was dead. For sure. So he pushed and shoot the zombies when he finally saw Nick and Smoker. "NICK!"

Nick, tried his best to get the thong away from him. But, being attacked so many times he knew it was not going to happen. The thong tightened his grip around his chest and it was already hard to breath. Shit, why was it taking so long to save him! Jesus! His focus was already starting to get fuzzy. Shit!

A zombie was coming his way, with his arms in front of him , ready to attack the older man and take a nice bite of him. But before the zombie was even close to him it was shot.

Another shot was hear and Nick felt himself fall on the ground and the thong loosen his grip around him. But he still couldn't breathe. The fuzzy silhouette of Ellis was next to him. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just lay there.

"Nick, ya okay?" Ellis asked. It was a stupid question, of course he was not okay, but what else could he asked. When Nick didn't answered Ellis started to panic. "Nick?" he started to shake the gambler gently. "Nick?! Come on man!" he place his ear on Nick's chest and could hear a soft heartbeat, but when he was checking his breathing he didn't feel a thing. "SHIT!"

Nick really tried to focus on Ellis but he couldn't his vision was starting to getting worse, even more dark was being see. He was going to die, right here right now. Than he fell them. Soft lips were pressed on his own lips. Air was filled in his longs and his vision started be clear again. The soft lips were gone for a second, to be back on his. And then Nick finally was getting it. Yes Ellis was saving him. BUT also KISSING him!

Ellis knew that he not only did this because he could save Nick, but he also was starting to get a weird feeling for him. He dreamed sometimes about this, saving Nick. But, doing it like this it felt like a dream. When he pulled his lips away from Nick, Nick's eyes widened, he sit up and start to cough.

"Man, ya scared me Nick" Ellis said while sighs, happy that Nick was alive.

Nick breath roughly and cough some more before he spoke. "We need to get out of here, more zombies are coming because of that fucking-" when he wanted to say it the alarm went out. "Never mind" he tried to stand up, but when he was on his feet he was lightheaded and Ellis had to help him so he didn't fall.

"I help ya" he said with a grin and started to help Nick up the stairs.

"Ellis, Nick, Are you guys okay?" Rochelle shouts from up the stairs.

"Nick, is a little out of breath" Ellis yelled back. "But we r okay"

"Hurry up" the voice of Coach sound. "There is a safe room here"

"Finally, I can clean my suit than" Nick mumbles while he pushed the hick away from him and started to walk up the stairs on his own.

Ellis fallows him and his eyes were going to the older man's ass. 'Those are so hot" WAITH! He really tough that Nick's ass was hot? He could feel his face getting red and he tried to hide his face to pull his cap down. But it didn't work that well he knew. How can he think that?! Like hell Nick ever thinks about him in that way. Never going to happen!

"Overalls" Nick sais, when he saw that Ellis was not fallowing him and was just standing there with a red face. Was he blushing? Was he blushing about what just happened? O shit! Hopefully he wouldn't speak about what happened when Ro and Coach are with them. "Are you coming or do we have to leave you behind?"

Ellis looked up and walked up the stairs as fast as he could. "I-I coming"

Nick looked at the boy when he walked past him. So he did blush. He sigh, stroke with his hand throw his hair and fallows him. This is going to be a hell of a journey.

**It's finally done! This chapter was a hell to wright. I think the next chapter would be even more ahell to wright! Jesus! *lays head on keyboard* BUT, I'm happy that it's done. It's my first time that I wright something about L4D, so I really need to get into it to wright it better. This will be the same for the next chapter. I'm really bad at making beginnings of stories, and sometimes my English will be a little bad, but if you guys know what I mean than it's all good. **

**About the Nellis… thing. Just like I was saying: this is the first time writhing and I just wanted to start it slowly, but there will be more of it so don't worry about and I will warn you if it comes : D **

**But anyway review the story, put it to your favorites, fallow it and watch your ass for some zombies! See you in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: CHAPTER 2: Ethan, Jelle, Hannah and Luke**


	5. CHAPTER 2: Ethan, Jelle, Hannah, Luke

**CHAPTER 2****  
**Ethan, Jelle, Hannah and Luke

"No! We are not going to stay here another, fucking, day!" Ethan yelled when Luke told him the news. "I'm sick of sitting here, and shoot some, god damn, zombies throw the bar of the door!"

Luke, sighed annoyed and rub his hand over his face. "Listen, Ethan. Hannah is not capable to walk! A fucking Charger smashed her into a wall and then on the floor! Her head was bleeding like hell!"

"Then we leave her!" Ethan spited at him while glaring.

Jelle, who was sitting next to were Hanna was laying, looked up when he heard that and stood up from the ground. "No! We can just leave her, she die!"

Ethan, let his cold glare rest on the boy. "Ask me if I give a shit about that"

Jelle wanted to say something but Luke was faster. He gripped Ethan by his jacket and pushed him against the wall. "You just want to abounded her?! ARE YOU INSANE!"

"We have to think about our self, Luke!" Ethan yelled while he gripped Luke's wrists and chance their positions.

Jelle grabbed Ethan by his waist and tried to pull him away from Luke. If they were going to fight, they only get hurt and the zombies don't care about that. They will just kill them! "Stop it! This ain't working!"

Ethan turned around so he could look at the boy. Why does he have to make a big deal about this? They were fighting. So what! He needs to let them know that he doesn't like to play games. "Let go of me, you fucking kid!" he tried to push Jelle, but Jelle didn't let go.

He tight his grip around the others waist and try to pull him back. "Ethan! Stop!"

"I said: let GO!" he wanted to push him away again but it got all wrong. His elbow hits Jelle's eye hard!

Jelle let out a scream of pain and surprise and hold his injured eye. Was it on purpes or was it a accident? It had to be one. It just has to be. He takes some steps back and tears were coming in his eyes from the pain, but he made sure they didn't go down his cheeks. "Fuck!"

Luke, pushed Ethan away from him and walks to the boy. "Let me see it" he pulled down the boys hand and looked at his eye. It didn't seem that it was bad. But he saw how hard it was. "It's nothing I can see now. But it's going to be bleu tomorrow"

"That's okay" Jelle said while he touch his eye softly. "It's made me more badass then"

Luke chuckled, but turn around to look at the man in the suit. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"It was an accident" Ethan answered while he stroke his hair annoyed. "I told him to let me go. But he didn't want to, so it's his own, damn, fault"

"It's okay, Luke" Jelle said fast as he saw that the older one wanted to say something. "It was a accident. Nothin' more"

"But still-"

"Get over it!" Ethan snapped and throws a dead glare to Luke. "Dumbshit, say it himself: it was an accident!" with that he walked to another room and slams the door shut behind him.

"Fucking asshole" Luke mumbles pissed. He then walked back to the table were Hannah was laying on and sit next to her. "We just met each other today and I already want to kill him!"

Jelle didn't say anything on that. He sit down on the stairs and stair out the bars on the door. Just like Luke said: they just met today and it already felt like they know each other longer. Jelle pulled of his cap, scratch on his head and put it back on. What is he going to do? He didn't know how long he was going to survive this? If he is not being killed by zombies, than Ethan will do it. He hide his face in his hands and let out a loud groan.

Ethan walked throw the room and kicked the bed with all he had. "FUCK!" he kicked the bed a couple of times before he calmed down. He sit down and pulled out a cigarette from his packed and lidded it. He took a long drag and blows out the smoke. He could feel that he calmed down but some rage was still in him. How dare that, fucking football ass, talk to him like that! He was only thinking about the group, more of himself. If they stay here any longer, those fucking zombies were going to kill them! Why didn't he think of that!

He sighs annoyed and take another drag. And then we have our little, loud, annoying, Jelle. How is that fucking kid doing it?! How can a kid like him make him so pissed! Jesus, he didn't know why he was so annoyed with him, but he was. He rubbed with his hand over his face and groaned. "God"

Luke stared at Hannah, hoping that she will wake up soon . Even if he didn't like it, Ethan was right. If they stay here to long, something bad will happen to them. Damn, what is he going to do! He felt like he was the leader of hem. He was the oldest. He sighs and stroke with a hand throw his hair. "Damn"

They hear a loud noise coming from the room, were Ethan was in. Both of the survivors looked at each other, but Luke looked away and focused on his gun in his hand. Jelle looked at the door were the other was and stood up. He walked to the door and wanted to nock, but then he had to tell his name and Ethan will yell at him. So he just opened the door and walked in.

Ethan looked up and sighs annoyed when he saw the youngest one. "It was better if that other idiot came"

Jelle closed the door. "Luke still pissed at ya. So I don' think it's a good idea"

"If he wants to fight, than he can get a fight" Ethan mumbled and toke another drag from his cigarette.

Jelle sits down on a chair that was in the coiner and stared at Ethan "Why ya such a asshole to me?"

"Why?" Ethan said while he let out a humorless laugh. "Because you are a fucking, annoying, little kid. And I hate kids. So that's why"

"I didn' do anything wrong to ya" Jelle whispered and scratch the back of his neck.

"Listen up, Dumbshit" he sat up a little and glared at the boy. "If you are only here to asked that, than go to fuck away now"

Jelle stood up, but not get out of the room, but to stand right for the older man. "The fuck is wrong with ya, asshole! I didn' do anything to ya to hate me!"

Ethan stood up and grabbed him by his shirt and push him against the wall. "You did a lot of things to me to hate you! You are fucking annoying, and that's enough to hate you"

Jelle looked at him in shock, but he broke their eye contact and looked down to the ground. He bite down in his bottom lip. Shit man, he wish that Ellis was here.

Ethan sighs and let go of Jelle's shirt. He throw away his cigarette and started to walk out the room. When he was outside he looked and Luke. "If you are smart, keep the kid away from me. Because if you don't, I will fucking kill him"

Luke eyes wide open when he saw that the man was serious. With what kind of man, did they tame-up with! "D-du fuq are you saying?"

Ethan sighed pulled out his gun pointed at Jelle and shoot.

Jelle looked shock when the bullet misted him and hit the wooden wall next to his ear. Ethan just shot at him! He really did it! Tears, from fear and shock, were running down his cheek and he started to tremble.

Luke, was in shock just like Jelle. His mouth was wide open and he just started at man. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST DID!"

Ethan put his gun away and started to walk to another room. "We are going tomorrow. If she's not awake" he turned around to the other two. "We leave her!" and with that he closed the door.

**Next day.**

"He did what!" Hannah yelled out when she heard from Luke what happened when she was unconscious. "He shot at Jelle! He actually SHOT at him!"

"Well, he didn't hit him" Luke said trying to not let see it was that bad. "But yeah he shot at him"

"IS HE INSANE!" Hannah said while she winched when a pain shot went throw her head. "Why did he do again?"

Luke sighs and scratch his head. "Because he didn't want Jelle close to him. So it was more a warning"

Hannah shakes her head in disbelieve. How in the world could Ethan do something like that! Everybody has a hard time, because of the apocalypse. But that doesn't mean that he can just shoot someone who didn't do anything to him. "Where is Ethan?"

Luke shrugged. "Somewhere in the house. In a room. I don't really care where he is"

"No Luke, don't act like him" Hannah said while she grabbed his hand. "The four of us must be together now. We can't leave anyone of us. Not even that asshole"

"Yeah, but Jelle didn't say a word since it happened" Luke said and start to walked up and down in the room. "He is really in shock right now"

"We need to talk to him" Hannah said and wiped away some hair from her face. "If he is going to be silent the whole time, he could be in danger"

Luke nodded and walked up the stairs, to the room of the boy. He knocked on the door. "Jelle, you okay?"

Jelle, who was staring out the window, down the street to the zombies, turned and looked at the door. He walked to it and opened it, seeing Luke standing there. He smiled a little. "I'm okay. Ya ain't need to worry about me"

"Well, after what happened. I am worried about you"

"Why? Ya ain't know me"

"We are a team now" Luke said with a smile. "We need to protect each other"

Jelle sighs and looked at the floor while his hand went to his eye, that was blue and purple from the punch from Ethan. "Ethan is thinkin about it different"

"Stay close to me and Hannah and it's going to be okay" he squeezed the younger boys shoulder gently. "Make yourself ready to leave"

"We are going?" Jelle asked surprised. "What about Hannah?"

"She can walk. Well that is what she says" Luke said. He turned around and walked back to the room were Hannah was.

Jelle grabbed his gun and walked out his room to the same room as Luke. He was helping Hannah to get out of the bed, but it didn't seem to go so well. Hannah was biting her lip, so she was not going to scream out and make sure all the zombies were coming their way. Jelle wanted to go and help her, but someone stopped him.

"So, sleeping beauty is finally awake" Ethan said while he leaned against the wall.

The three of them looked at him but they didn't say anything. Hannah and Luke were still pissed about what happened. And Jelle was just too scared to say anything. So he just ignored it and stares to nothing.

Ethan pulled up a brow. "Not a real warm welcome in the morning"

"Not for a asshole like you" Hannah spitted at him when she finally could stand. "You shot at him!"

Ethan sighs when he rolls his eyes. "There we go again. Yes, I shot at him but I didn't hit him"

"I don't care that you didn't hit him!" Hannah yelled. She grabbed her head when a shot of pain went throw it. If she sees another Charger. She will kill it! "We are a team! We don't shoot at each other!"

"Fine, fine" Ethan sais and walked out the room. "Let's just keep going. The faster we are at a safe point" he loaded his gun. "The better it is" he kicked open the door, walked outside and shoot the zombies that were coming his way.

Hannah cursed and fallowed the man, Luke right behind her.

Jelle picked up his bag and put it on his back. What was he going to do? This will be a huge problem if everybody hates each other. 'Don't think about, Jelle' he says to his self and fallowed his teammates.

**That was the second part of the characters. It took me forever to wright it good because I'm also busy making a Nellis fan fiction and a PewDieCry fan fiction. You can check them out on fan fiction but also on my DA: **** So next chapter will be coming up with a little twist. : D**

**But anyway review the story, put it to your favorites, fallow it and watch your ass for some zombies! See you in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: CHAPTER 3: Raöel**


End file.
